The Bionic Birthday
by Lab Rats Squad
Summary: It's Chase and Spike's birthday but, when a mission comes up they're left alone and Spike's in charge what could go wrong? Other than the fact that Chase now has a mind of a three year old. Collaboration with Aliqueen16.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone so I'm here with a new story. And yes it's another Spase Chase/Spike story. But, this time is different because I am doing my first collaboration with the one and only Aliqueen16 on this story so hope you guys like it.**

CHASE'S P.O.V

I was in my capsule sleeping until I heard a crash from upstairs. I got out of my capsule and saw Spike do the same. "What was that?" I asked him. "Why are you asking me?" Spike asked confused. "Because it sounded like something broke and you are known for breaking things," I told him. "No it wasn't me I was asleep and I don't break things in my sleep. Well at least not that I know of," He explained.

Then we heard another crash. "But, whoever is making that noise is dead meat," Spike growled then started walking away. "For what?" I asked him. "For waking me up," he replied back then left the lab. I followed him to make sure he doesn't kill anyone. We got upstairs and saw Adam, Bree, and Leo hiding something behind them but, it was under a blanket.

"Where's all that noise coming from?" I asked them. Then they started making excuses. "Noise what noise?" Leo asked. "I didn't hear any noise," Bree lied. "Yeah it certainly wasn't from us hiding your gifts from you," Adam spilled out. "Saved it," he whispered to the others. They glared at him. "Presents for what?" Spike asked me. I shrugged. "I don't know." Woah I hope to never say those three words again.

"Well gotta go bye," Leo said then they tried to leave. I froze them and Spike and I were in front of then I unfroze them. "Uh what just happened? Did you just freeze us?" Bree asked me. "Yes he did. Now what are the presents for?" Spike asked them. "And you say I'm stupid but, you two forgot your on birthday's," Adam laughed. Spike growled. "What did you just call me?" He asked. Then I remembered. "Spike today's our birthday," I told him. "Birth what?" He asked confused.

"The anniversary of the day on which a person was born, typically treated as an occasion for celebration and the giving of gifts," I explained to him. He still looked confused. "I have no idea what you just said but, I heard gifts so I'm in," Spike cheered. Just then Mr. Davenport and Tasha came down stairs. "What's this about presents?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Oh yeah honey today's Chase's birthday and I guess Spike's too," Tasha told him.

"Oh right happy birthday you two and why are you two in your PJ's don't you guys have school?" Mr. Davenport asked us. We looked down at what we were wearing. "Yeah we should change first," I said. Spike nodded his agreeing. We went down to the lab I was wearing a blue plaid shirt with jeans and black high tops. Spike was wearing a black shirt with jeans and black converses.

"Ready?" I asked him. "To go to school? Never," Spike replied.

.

.

.

When we got to school Bree went with Catlin, Leo walked over to Janelle who kind of ignored him, and Adam punched Spike and I then ran before Spike could hurt him and spike ran after him leaving me alone. I was reading a book I bought yesterday until Trent came over to me. "Hey nerd I heard it was your birthday you know what that means," Trent said. I sighed. You see when it's somebody's birthday Trent likes to punch them as many times he wants to. It's supposed to be the numbers of your age but, he doesn't care.

Then an idea came in mind. "What was that fruit fly?" I roared sounding exactly like Spike. Trent and his friends backed up. "Hey Spike," He said nervously then gulped. "We're gonna go now," Trent said while pointing at the door. I nodded. Then he and his gang ran. I smiled I didn't think that would work. Then Spike Came over to me. "Why was bird brain running away from you?" He asked me. "Let's just say I don't think we'll be seeing much of him today," I told him smirking. Then I went to class leaving behind a confused Spike.

 **And that's all for now sorry it's short next chapter will be Aliqueen16. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout outs** **to Susz for reviewing, following, and favoring this story.**

Chase's pov

Spike and I were down in the lab, bored, since no one was home. I was reciting all the digits of Pi under my breath when I noticed Spike was messing with Big D's inventions. Peering closer, I realized he was messing with the Memory Wipe, and it was pointed at me! In panic, I yelled "Spike, NO!"

Spike's pov

When that bionic ballerina yelled at me, it caught my by surprise, and I accidentally pulled the trigger. Oops.

Putting the thingy down, I asked "Chase, you ok?" He laughed "Hahaha. I made stinky." I panicked. He's got the mentality of a THREE YEAR OLD. And he just popped his pants! And I have to babysit... Could this birthday get ANY worse?!

I called Leo "Listen, fruit fly, you need to get over here right now." He said he couldn't, because he, Bree and Adam were on a mission. I freaked out "Chase has the mentality of a THREE year old!" After a quick explanation, I was left to babysit. Just great.

I had to change Chase, Eew! As soon as I got the changed his breifs off of him, he made it levitate, making it land on my face! I ALMOST strangled him.

After about fifty times, I managed to change him and put him to sleep. Sadly, he was still in his sleepwalking phase and touched a few buttons on the control panel; causing all the power pellets to fall on the floor, nearly submerging us. At this he woke up crying, and thankfully Dooley, Airhead and Sparkly were back, and helped us to get Chase back to normal. What a morning. They still said nothing about our birthday. Had they forgotten?

 **\- Aliqueen16**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK so thank you to Anonlabratslover and Dirtkid123 for following and favoring the story and thank you Susz, Anonlabratslover, and Dirtkid123 for reviewing.**

 **Susz- Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Anonlabratslover- Good to know it was funny.**

 **Dirtkid123- Yeah I put it in to show Chase can take care of himself without Spike.**

SPIKE'S P.O.V

Remember when I said we got Chase back to normal we'll the antidote or whatever we gave him didn't last long. So now we're back babysitting. Yay sarcasm intended. "Spike what dId you do?" Bree asked. "Wait why do always think I did something?" I asked her. She crossed her arms and game me a look. "Because I know you," She replied. I sighed. "Fine princess all I was bored so I started messing with that machine over there and Chase was behind me so he scared me and I pulled the trigger," I explained while pointing at the machine which kind of looked like a phone.

The other's eyes went wide. "You idiot that's the memory wipe," Bree said. I ignored the fact that she called me an idiot and started wondering what it has to do with Chase. "Memory what now?" I asked. "It can wipe peoples' memory. It can erase hours, months, even years of someone's life. The last time this happened Chase fixed but, he can't do that now since he has the mind OF A THREE YEAR," Leo yelled in my face.

"You're right so do you want to do something else instead me picking you up and throwing you across the room?" I asked him. He stepped back. "No I'm good," He squeaked. I nodded my head while glaring at him. "What are we gonna do?" Bree asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Well I don't know about you guys but, I'm gonna go find Chase," Adam said.

"Adam what are you talking about? Chase is right there," Leo said while pointing at the now empty capsule. "Oh, no," Leo said. "I don't see him. Wait is he invisible or did he find away to get microscopically smaller than he is?" Adam asked while looking for Chase. I hit him on his shoulder telling him to stay focused. When I did we heard a crash from upstairs. We ran upstairs.

"How in the world did even get past us?" I thought out got upstairs and saw Chase breaking Tasha's fine China. "Hey stop that," I told him while snatching the plates away from him. "It's better when you blow it up," I told him then I grabbed a plate then threw it like a Frisbee and blew it up. "Cool," Chase said. Bree pulled me away. And hit me in the back of my head.

"Watch it princess I'm very close to blowing you up," I warned her. "Look we're already babysitting one bionic superhuman we don't need anymore," Bree said when she did Chase used his molecular kinesis to throw a plate at Leo but, missed. "Ahh," Leo screamed. "Nice shot," I told him while giving him a high five. "Too bad you missed," I said disappointed. Leo looked at me. "Oh cool can we keep him like this?" Adam asked. Bree sighed. "Ugh, Why does the world hate me?"

 **And done hope you guys liked it next chapter will be Aliqueen16 bye you guys.**


	4. Party Planning

Bree's pov

Since Chase was still in a baby mode, I sent Spike with him to the park. Spike was furious! The twins were also a bit downcast, probably thinking we forgot their birthdays. But actually, the party planning was about to begin...

I spoke up "Ok, guys. Party theme?"

Leo, Tasha, Mr. Davenport and Adam thought a bit then Mr. Davenport spoke " How about a scientific party?" Shaking my head, I replied "Chase would love that, but Spike would rip out your larynx for even suggesting it." Everyone agreed.

Adam raised his hand. Smiling, I asked "You have an idea, Adam?" He nodded "Yeah. We should really pick a theme for the party." I rolled my eyes "That's what we're trying to do!"

-  
Spike's pov

I can't believe our family forgot about mine and Chase's birthdays. I mean, Chase's ok, but MINE?! Even worse, I got stuck babysitting Chase! They call these Sweet Sixteens? More like sour sixteens...

When I turned to look at the bionic meathead that is my twin brother, I saw something that made me scream "You drank the invention that TURNS you into a 3-year-old?!" He giggled in reply. I groaned "Now you have the body AND the mindset of a toddler, great. Just great..."

Some girls from school came and saw me lift Chase from the monkey bars to the ground and smiled "Aww, Spike, that's so sweet!" That DID it! Growling at them, I roared "Who are you calling SWEET, Dollies?! Because it BETTER not be me!" Screaming, they scurried off. Some birthday this is turning out to be...

Bree's pov

After shooting down Big D's entertainment idea for the tenth time, he still brought it up. Groaning, I spoke for the eleventh time "We are NOT letting you do your one-man show as entertainment!"

Leo spoke "How about the theme being Bionic Birthday Blast? We could set up simulators and have mission suit costumes for guests, and let them be bionic for a day with simulator missions for entertainment. We could decorate in Spike and Chase's favorite colors..."

We finally had our am asked "What about food?" Tasha smiled enthusiastically " I could cook!" Smiling, Mr. Davenport inquired immediately "So, what about food?" As Tasha hit him in the arm, I decided "The one thing they agree on. Let's order Chinese." Finally this day was starting to get on track.

 **Aliqueen16**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi sorry I took a little while updating but, hope this chapter will make up for it. Thank you bionichope, Susz, Anonlabratslover, and Dirtkid123 for reviewing.**

 **bionichope- (chapter 2) Glad it's funny and yeah wish Spike some good luck. (chapter 4) Yeah it was Aliqueen16's idea.**

 **Susz- Yeah none of them would actually forget about their birthday well except Adam but, that's just Adam being Adam**

 **Anonlabratslover- Here's the update.**

 **Dirtkid123- True but, he is sweet sometimes. But, don't tell him I said that.**

 **Here is chapter 5**

SPIKE'S P.O.V

I took baby Chase and we walked back home. When we did saw Adam, Bree, and Leo sitting on the couch. "Hey Spike. Hey Chase. CHASE!" He screamed when he saw Chase. The others got up from the couch. "Spike what did you do now?" Bree asked angry. I sat Chase down. "Well we were in the park like you told us and by the way never doing that again. When Chase drunk one of Mr. Davenport's invention that I... Borrowed and this happened," I explained.

"Why do you keep letting this happen?" Bree asked. "Why do you keep leaving him with me?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes. "What are we going to do?" Leo asked. "We have to tell Mr. Davenport," Bree said. "We can't Tasha and him are still at the stupid science convention," I told them. "No he's not he's in he la-," Adam was about to say until Bree elbowed him in the stomach.

"I mean yeah he's still gone bummer," He said. I could tell something was up. "I'm going down to the lab to see if there's anything down there to fix this," I said while leaving but, Leo stopped me. "No," he said standing in front of me. "Why not?" I asked. "Because Adam and Bree have something to show you," Leo told me. I looked back at Adam and Bree.

"What is it?" I asked not really interested. "A magic trick," Adam said. "What's the trick?" I asked them.

* * *

The others went downstairs while I was now tied up to a chair. "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOU THREE ARE DEAD," I roared. Baby Chase was giggling, "What are you laughing at when you're you again you're going down with them," I said then struggled to get free.

BREE'S P.O.V

When we got down to the lab we made sure no one else was there. "OK we have to cancel the party," Leo said. "No way we just have to get Chase back to normal we're going to have to tell Mr. Davenport," I said. "Tell me what?" Mr. Davenport asked while popping out of nowhere. We all jumped back. "Uh we have to tell you that you should probably order some pizza with that Chinese in case I get hungry," Adam told him."Actually Mr. Davenport we have something else to tell you," I said getting ready to tell the truth.

"SpikeaccidentallyusedyourNeuralScramblerandearsedChase'smindandChasethenhadthememoryofathreeyearoldthenSpikeusedanotherinventionofyoursandactuallyturnedChaseintoathreeyearold," I explained speed talking. "I was hoping you could say all of that in English," He said. "Chase is a three year old because of Spike," Leo told him. Mr. Davenport's eyes went wide. "WHAT?" He screeched. "How could you three let this happen?" He asked angry

Then we heard a crash from upstairs. "What was that?" Mr. Davenport asked. "I think Spike's out," Leo said nervously. "You three go take care of that I'll go get the antidote," Mr. Davenport told us "But, Spike will kill us," Leo said. "You probably deserve it and when you guys get back you are grounded Forever" Mr. Davenport said then left. "That went better then I expected," Leo said. "Well I vote Leo goes first," Adam said pushing Leo towards the elevator. Leo stepped back. For Chase's and Spike's next birthday I'm just gonna give them a card.

 **Done so Aliqueen16 is next so see you guys later bye.**


	6. Childish games

Spike's pov

Bree had sent us out AGAIN to get Adam some more food-related clothes. UGH! What about my birthday?!

To make matters worse, Chase was still a tiny baby; who now had discovered two new abilities. Invisibility and geo leaping. Could this day get ANY WORSE?! Tired and angry, I spoke "Chase William Davenport; stop that!"

I got closer to him and he giggled, geo leaping all the way across the park. I had to stop myself from firing my newly acquired laser spheres at his smiley, chubby face.

I had to carry him half the way because he kept running towards the street, and again, the girls at school found it quite charming. Rolling my eyes, I roared

"Back OFF, Princesses! Daddy's not interested!"

After endless hours of shopping for Adam, we finally went home.

Plopping the current bane of my existence, my twin brother; on Bree's lap, I growled

" Here, Princess. You babysit now."

-Aliqueen


	7. Finding Chasey

**Susz-Good to now and yeah but, oh well. No offense Spike. And here is the update.**

LEO'S P.O.V

I was in the living room with Adam, Bree, and little Chase until suddenly Chase disappeared. I sat up and looked at the spot he was just in. "Where did he go?" I asked. "I don't know," Bree said then stood up. "SPIKE!" She yelled. Spike came downstairs. "What?" He asked. "If you make me take Chase to the park again I'll-" Spike was stopped by Bree.

"No, it's not that. Where is Chase?" Bree asked him. "How am I supposed to know? He was with you," Spike told her. "Well, go check upstairs maybe he followed you up there," I said. Spike sighed and went back upstairs. "OK, that's it we are cancelling the party," Bree said. "What? No, we can't," I said. "Chase has the mind of a baby and is also one. And oh yeah he's gone!" Bree exclaimed. "Spike and Chase might end up hating us, and never want to speak to us again," I told them.

"Well, look on the bright side. We'll never have to hear Chase again," Adam smiled. "Please," I begged. No one can resist the Leo Dooly charm... Well not everyone at least. Bree crossed her arms. "Fine," She said. "Yes," I cheered. "But, we have to find Chase and turn him back. And if we don't I'm canceling the party," Bree told me. "Deal," I said.

Spike came back downstairs but, with no Chase. "He wasn't upstairs," Spike said. "Where could he be?" Babies don't just disappear out of thin air," Bree said. Adam smiled. "Awesome!" Adam exclaimed. "No, not awesome," Bree told him. "Spike did you even look?" I asked. "No, Leo I just went in to every room calling out Chase hoping he would come out of his hiding place," Spike said sarcastically. Adam shrugged his shoulders. "That's what I would've done," He said.

"Where is he? It's not like Chase can geoleap," Bree said. "Oh, did I forget to mention Chase and I discovered new abilities?" Spike asked. Bree's eyes went wide. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME," She yelled. "So, Chase could be anywhere in the world?" I asked. Spike nodded his head. "Just then we heard a child like giggle. "Leo there is nothing funny about this situation," Adam said thinking it was me. I gave him a look. "That wasn't me that sounds like," "CHASE," We all said together. "I'm coming for you Chasey," Adam said about to leave until Spike stopped him. "Chasey? Really?" Spike asked him.

"Would you like to be called Spikey?" Adam asked. "Would you like to to be punched?" Spike asked crossing his arms. Adam paused. "No I would not," Adam said. Then we left.

 **So will they be able to find Chase before the party or not? See you guys next chapter... Well actually Aliqueen16 will be writing the next chapter but, still. Bye.**


End file.
